


Officious

by ForestsAndSunsets



Series: V-Tamers [12]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, Unwanted Helpfullness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23707834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestsAndSunsets/pseuds/ForestsAndSunsets
Summary: Taichi just wanted to help.~(Taichi-centric)
Series: V-Tamers [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706560
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Officious

**Author's Note:**

> Officious: Overly eager to help, sometimes in an interfering way.

Taichi loved to help. Whenever his mom would go out on errand, he would go with her. If his dad couldn’t find one of his papers, Taichi would do it for him. If his little sister looked like she could use a playmate, Taichi would be there.

He hadn’t seen anything wrong with this, until he was bringing tea to his mom one day.

_ So how are they doing? _

Tai paused at the door to his mom’s room. That was his grandma’s voice.

_Kari’s doing really well. Hasn’t cried or fussed even once in 4 months._

Taichi puffed out his chest at his mom’s words. That was because of him. 

_ Oh my, such a good child! I guess Taichi’s been helping out with that? _

He heard a short, sharp intake of breath from his mom.

_Yeah… But..._

_ But? _

_I wish he would stop._

Taichi’s eyebrows furrowed, and he leaned closer to the door.

_Don’t get me wrong, I love the extra help, but it’s so... **annoying** sometimes._

Taichi’s whole world seemed to pause.

_He’s too **clingy** , and it doesn’t help that he’s **disturbingly** observant._

_ Yuuko... _

_And I feel like Hikari’s not even my child anymore! Taichi keeps **ruining** everything!_

Tai was barely aware of the cup hitting the floor as he ran.

He’d just wanted to help.

**Author's Note:**

> Tai is 4, Hikari is 2.


End file.
